


Strawberry picnics and busy infirmaries

by Miyo_nani



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_nani/pseuds/Miyo_nani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets held up in the infirmary and forgets about Nico and his date. Fights ensure. They make up.  Fluff. Set in the "In the Darkness One Finds Light" Uni</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry picnics and busy infirmaries

**Made as a one-shot but is set in the "In the Darkness One Finds Light" universe.**

**Please read that first if you haven't. It's finished.**

**Will's POV**

Color drained from my face as I was handed yet another chart by my assistant and younger sister, Kayla. Kayla eyed my expression sympathetically.

"Sorry Will. I know we are swamped. Yesterday's capture the flag with the Romans was brutal. Stick it out will ya?" Kayla said giving me a quick pat on the shoulder. I sighed and nodded, seeing my sister off as she crossed the infirmary to check on a young member from the Ares cabin who shouted that he didn't need assistance from a cowardly daughter of Apollo. I could tell from the blush on his face that he had a bit of a crush on Kayla and just didn't want her to notice.

I looked at my watch.

It was nearly one o clock and I had missed lunch. Before I could start my rounds again one of my siblings helped a daughter of Hecate limp into the infirmary. I groaned, and fought down my aggravation. My sibling motioned for my to attend the girl as he rushed back out of the infirmary to probably help more kids. It had been a brutal game.

The infirmary was full. I was tired. I was hungry. And my anklet was acting up, leaving my legs feeling heavy and numb. I wanted to scream and lock myself in an empty room. No eighteen year old boy should have to endure this.

"Will, can you fill this out?" Kayla asked. I glared at her and snatched the clipboard out of her hands. Her brow furrowed as I angrily scribbled information on the chart. Before I was done, my younger sibling came back into the infirmary with a young man leaning on his shoulder.  _Colin from Ares_ , my mind registered.

"Will? Give me a hand?" He asked. My mind screamed. I was about to open my mouth to announce that I was clearly busy when a monitor began beeping on the other side of the infirmary. Signaling a need for a new IV. I grumbled and stomped over, leaving my siblings in confusion. I angrily ripped off the Iv bag, and fumbled around in the cabinet for a new one. My hand enclosed around a squishy bag of ionized water only for it to slip off of it's small hook and onto the ground. Exploding everywhere on the floor and splashing on my anklet, causing it to short circuit a bit and my right leg to quickly give out. It wasn't long before the temporary weakness in my leg mixed dangerously with the water on the floor and i was left sprawled on the tile floor of my own infirmary. The heat from my anger could have probably dried up the water in seconds.

"Will!" Kayla shouted running across the infirmary and picking my up by my arm and hauling me to a chair. "Are you alright? Do we need Chiron?" She asked.

"No." I snapped. "Just let me rest for a second." Kayla nodded and went to turn around before one of the assistant kids, a thirteen year old daughter of Aphrodite walked up.

"Will?" She asked in a small voice. "Where do we keep the extra ambrosia?" I sent a sharp glare her way and Kayla quickly steered her away from me before I could go off.

Finally. I was left alone, if only for a second. I heard the hustle and bustle of the infirmary around me but took comfort in knowing non of it would interfere with my however brief moment of rest. I let my eyes drift close only to have them snap open at a small knock on my office door.

"What now?" I ask wheeling around toward the door, face to face with my boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. His hand halted mid knock and his eye brows risen at my tone. Usually, I would smile apologetically and tell him to come on in but today has been busy and terrible so far. Nico's snarky attitude will only make it worse. I was anxious for him to leave. I''d make it up to him later.

"Um. Sorry." Nico said, but it sounded sarcastic. "We had plans? For lunch? You kinda left me waiting in the strawberry field for about an hour." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"di Angelo do you even  _know_ how busy the infirmary has been today? Couldn't you just use your eyes and know that I wouldn't be able to make it?" Nico looked taken back by my words but quickly recoiled.

"Couldn't you use your head and know that you had prior commitments? Does the infirmary really mean more to you than our relationship?" I scuffed and stood up, my leg mostly recovered.

"Don't be so vain. The well being of the campers is more important than some lunch date you arranged. Nico looked torn. Angry, and sad. Tears welling in his eyes but tears of anger or tears of sadness, I wasn't sure. Nico's powers and his emotions were linked directly. I felt the temperature in the room drop bellow freezing and the tile beneath him his feet crack lightly. Than he did something I've never seen Nico do. His lips quivered and he looked defeated. However, still incredibly angry as he reached into his pocked and pulled out a long, thin, golden envelope. He looked me in the eyes and ripped it right in half. He let the two halves of the envelope fall to the ground before he stepped into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

**Earlier that morning. Nico's POV**

"Everything ready? Hazel asked. I nodded. I felt a smile stretch across my face. Hazel brightened at my uplifted mood and fixed my bowtie. I coughed awkwardly.

"Is the bowtie to much? Do you think it's odd to dress up like this on a picnic?" I asked. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Bowties are cool man. Haven't you ever seen Doctor Who?" Jason asked. I rolled my eyes at his pop culture reference that I once again didn't understand and looked at myself in the mirror. I had on tan chinos with a dark grey button up shirt and a dark purple blazer. Finished off with a black bowtie. I was ready to go. Justin was finishing putting together Will and I's lunch for the evening. He told me he had all the basics. A light lunch, with a chocolate dessert and a nice bottle of champagne to drink when we celebrate my big surprise.

I mean, it was our anniversary after all.

"Don't forget this." Annabeth said, handing me the golden envelope that contained the new paperwork for a small, one bedroom flat in New Rome. I thanked her, and tucked it into my back pocket.

"Where are you guys meeting again?" Hazel asked.

"The strawberry field at noon." I said, brushing some invisible dirt from my blazer.

"It's so romantic." Hazel gushed, fanning herself with her hand. "Asking him to move in with you on your anniversary." I smiled.

Sometimes I forget how much time has passed since Will and I had officially become a couple. I remember the quest, the dagger, Will's legs, and my instant distaste for 7-UP.

"You better get going." Jason said handing me the basket of food. "Need a ride?" I checked the watch Will had gotten me for my eighteenth birthday whenever I complained that I could never tell the time via sun like he could. It was small and golden with black gems throughout it. It reminded me of us whenever I looked at it.

"I got time to walk." I said with a wave of my hand. "See you guys later." I departed with a chorus of goodbyes and good lucks. I smiled to myself as I turned away. How can today go wrong when you have them watching your back?

I stood over a small stretch of grass that laid before the vast strawberry field. There was no breeze, it wasn't to hot, and it wasn't to cold. It was perfect. Today was going to be perfect.

I took my time laying the basket down gently and glanced at my watch. Eleven forty. I had twenty minutes to get lunch set up and try and calm my nerves before my wonderful boyfriend showed up. I could imagine it now. Him climbing the hill, complaining that I picked a stop so far away. He would look at how beautifully I had set everything up, and I blushed imagining his eyes moving toward my and over my new outfit. I let my mind wander a little further before my face felt so hot I had to calm down.

I pulled out a large blanket and laid it out on the grass. Taking my time to smooth out wrinkles. I opened the basket. On top of plates and containers of food I found a note.

_Good luck man. You guys deserve all the happiness you can get. We are rooting for you._

_Love, your friends,_

_Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Reyna._

I smiled and folded the paper gently before putting it in my pocket. I would be keeping that. I laid out the dishes and put the light salad that Jason had prepared on each plate and set the icebox containing the dessert off to the side, and set the champagne and the flute glasses off to the side as well.

Once it looked perfect I glanced at my watch. Twelve o five. Will was a bit late... Perhaps he got help up by a camper. I shrugged off my jacket and waited for Will. Watching the clouds go by above me.

**After the fight, Nico's pov (again)**

I knocked on Jason's cabin door with as much energy as I could muster. I felt sobs rack through me. The kind that constrict your throat make it hard to breath. I heard some clattering as Jason opened the door finally. He seemed shocked the sight of me standing on his porch crying so much I couldn't talk. I became aware of Jason's stare and quickly hid my pathetic crying face in my hands and turned him his site.

"Nico come inside." Jason demanded in a soft voice. But I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but stand there and cry. I heard Hazel's voice from across the field and knew she had taken in the site and was quickly making her way over to us. I felt Jason's arm around my shoulder as he gently led me into the cabin. He waited for Hazel at the door and quickly whispered something into her ear. She glanced up at him and nodded. Hazel made her way over to me before Jason vanished out his front door.

"What happened Nico?" She asked, taking my hands from my face. I felt ugly crying in front of her.

"I knew that it was to good to last..." I whispered. Hazel's face fell and she hugged me gently.

"Did you break up?" Hazel asked. In truth, I didn't even know if we broke up or not.

"He called me vain and said that being at the infirmary was more important than being with me." I sobbed. Hazel didn't say anything but I knew that look on her face. Cold. Calculating. I cried harder.

**Wills' POV**

Collapsed by the strawberry field, I took in the sight. A beautiful patch work quilt was laid out on the green grass, and daisy pedals spelled out Happy anniversary in the grass. Two plates of my favorite salad sat abandon on the quilt. Nico hates salad. I felt the tears fall down my face as I clutched two pieces of paper, holding them together to make one. A confirmation of a move in date. Too a small flat in New Rome. Right by the medical university. I had been so stupid. So rude to the man I loved. I kept seeing his face as he watched me yell. Putting all the pieces together.

"Will." A hard voice sounded behind me. I stood and turned. The blonde superman of Camp Half-Blood and Nico's best friend stood behind me. His hands balled into fists. I opened my mouth to answer but was immediately tackled like the small kid on the football team. I didn't fight back. Jason crouched above me, my shirt balled up in his fists and his face close to me.

"Please hit me." I whispered. Jason's face softened.

"At least to regret it." He spat. I felt tears come to my eyes knowing that getting beat up by Nico's best friend was the least I deserved.

"I'm not going to hit you!" Jason yelled. "I just want to know why. We all put so much work into it. The clothes, the food. Do you know how many odd jobs Nico had to take to afford a down payment on an apartment in New Rome?" Jason said.

Jason got off of me, but staying sitting in the grass in defeat. I didn't say anything. What could I say? What sort of justification could i come up with? None. That was the answer.

"Nico's been through a lot Will. You need to be by his side. Not against him." I nodded and lowered my face into my hands.

"I know." I said angrily, tears spilling from my eyes.

"If you know," Jason said coldly. "go to my cabin and talk to him." I looked at him. Here was Jason, knowing I broke Nico's heart, giving me a second chance on a silver platter.

I nodded and took off down the hill.

**Nico's pov**

The door flung open so fast I jumped. Hazel had stepped out to speak to Frank, and I was currently curled up on Jason's spare bunk. Will stood in the doorway panting hard, his hair disheveled and his eyes searching frantically.

"Nico." he whispered walking toward me.

I love Will. I love him so much, that even when it hurts my heart to be around him my body reaches for him always. Will attacked me in a bear hug and my arms instinctively recuperated. I tucked my face into his neck and his strong arms wrapped around me, clutched my hair and rubbing my back soothingly.

"How could you?" I cried into his shirt. I felt Will's breath hitch.

"I'm so sorry Nico. I had a bad day and I took it out on you. You don't deserve that. I don't deserve you. Please, please forgive me." Will muttered. I smiled even throughout my tears. Will had never denied me. He had never looked at me offer to move into together and pushed me away out of disgust. He had a bad day and was moody. And that was the extent of it.

"I love you." I said, kissing him softly. Will's eyes shut and his hands cupped my face gently. I felt his lips move slowly against mind as our tears mixed in. The salty, warm taste made the moment surreal.

"Move in with me." Will breathed, his forehead resting against mine. I laughed lightly.

"That's my line." I muttered. Will smiled back and pushed me down on the bed, his mouth reattached to mine.

**Jason's pov**

I shuddered from my place outside the window with Hazel. I'm _burning that bed._

**AN**

**Let me know what you think?**


End file.
